


Memories tend to fade

by Risxclws



Category: No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Multi, Physical Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of abuse, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risxclws/pseuds/Risxclws
Summary: After years of being with someone. Things turn dark and the only way to heal is to forget or to enjoy your time with someone new.





	Memories tend to fade

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story (hopefully). It’s of a toxic relationship that ochako got out of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story on Ochakos toxic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t really thought out much. It’s just me venting and putting it down. It’s going to be very graphic and full of violence.

Suddenly he was out of her life. Nowhere to be seen. His name burns her tongue. She kept her promise to not check up on him.  
After losing contact with the few old friends she knew, she had no connections to him. Every now and then the memory rises. Crawling up her spine, drawing shivers to her skin, making her feel breathless. She thinks of how it used to be. How she thought it was love.

Her throat dry and chest squeezing. She lets out a cry. She had forgotten what he looked like. His face nothing more than a bad dream.  
His voice nothing but loud ringing in her ears. His touch burning her skin. She hugs herself hoping to bring some comfort. Nothing seems to work. 

Years later she doesn’t remember him. She’s having morning tea when it hits her. She tries to remember. Tries to see his face. But he’s nothing but a faceless, nameless, voiceless monster in her mind.  
She hears it before she felt it. Her cup shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Tea splashing on the floor. 

She drops to her knees, not caring that the glass is going through her tights. She lets out a shaky breath. She had forgotten him. Every whisper. Every touch. Forgotten. She lets the tears roll down her face wetting her cheeks and making her vision blurry. She doesn’t know if she’s happy or scared. The memory of him is completely gone.

6 years earlier.  
“Ochako! We’re going to be late let’s go!”  
“I’m coming!”  
Ochako ran down the stairs almost tripping on the way.  
“You always take so long to get ready. What are you even doing up there!”

Elric grabbed Ochakos’ arm and pulled her out the door.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t find my earrings”  
Ochako pointed at her ears and giggled. “These are my favorite! And I think they match my dress”  
Elric scoffed and opened the car door for Ochako.  
“You look in everything. But that dress is really shaping you well. The earrings add a good touch.”  
Ochako blushed at his words. 

It was their first year anniversary and Elric has planned a fancy dinner at a restaurant Ochako never thought she could afford. 

Things had been going well for the two. They met their last year in high school and started dating a year after. Eventuality she moved in with him and things still were going well.

The drive to the restaurant was long. The silence was comforting as Ochako looked out the window at the passing city. She was nervous. She’s never been to a fancy place to eat before. 

“Im happy that you are the woman I get to spend my life with Ocha.” Elrics’ words broke her out of her mini panic. She turned to him and smiled.  
“I’m happy too. You make life more fun and enjoyable” 

He reached over and grabbed her hand.  
“We are almost there.” She nodded and leaned her head against the window again. 

The place was huge. She didn’t expect it to be on the top floor of some high building. They were sitting outside enjoying the cool breeze and night sky.  
The wine was perfect. It was nice and smooth as it went down her throat. 

“This place is huge. I feel very out of my element here” she looked at Elric and giggled. He gave her a small smile and looked back down at his menu. 

“Why do you think Ocha? What would you like to eat?”  
She looked down at her menu. Her eyes going wide as she looked at the prices.  
“ uhm. I’m not so sure. These all sound so good”  
She tried to hide her anxiety but it seems he caught on.  
“Don’t worry about the price. This is our day. I want you to have the best of the best.” 

“Then I guess I’ll have this”. She pointed down at her menu.  
—-  
The night went on and after they ate they ordered desert.  
As the waiter brought it out, Ochako noticed it was someone different. She smiled at him and thanked him. She watched as he walked away.  
When she turned back to the dessert Elric was looking at her with anger in his eyes.  
“Is everything okay?” She asked him and put her hand on the table. 

“Oh yeah everything is great. Eat your dessert” he gave her a smile which she knew was forced. She picked up he’d spoon and began to eat. She offered him some but he refused. 

When they got back home Ochako gave Elric a kiss and thanked him. Before she could pull away he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. 

Their kissing began to get frantic and wet.  
Went they pulled away there was an audible pop and Ochako was gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darker. 

“So Ocha. I saw the way you were looking at that waiter. Saw the way you smiled at him and blushed. What was that about hm? You think I didn’t see?”  
She looks up at him I’m confusion. 

“What do you mean? I was just being polite. He wasn’t the same one we had all dinner”  
She looked at him and pulled herself closer to him.  
“I saw Ocha. I saw the way you looked at him! You don’t love me anymore huh?! That’s what happened right? You don’t love me anymore. You want that waiter guy.” 

She was confused and pulled away. “Elric what?.. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I do love you. I was just being polite to him.” 

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back until she was up against a wall. The brunt of being pushed against the wall leaving a small ache in her shoulders. His eyes turned dark and she tried to make herself seem smaller. 

“You’re such a liar! I fucking saw you! You’re lucky I didn’t call you out on the spot! But you would have liked that wouldn’t you? A taken woman ogling another man. You would have liked for him to see you so desperate huh”

She tried moving away a little bit only to be pulled back.  
“What are you saying? I was being polite to him! I wasn’t ogling him why would I do that? She raised her voice. 

Elric raised his hand and Ochako flinched and yelped.  
“I FUCKING SAW YOU STOP LYING TO ME!” 

That was the first time he had hit her. His hand hitting her cheek so hard it rang out in their small home. She grabbed her cheek and cried. She yelled at him. Calling him names and ran to their shared room. She locked the door and pushed her makeup desk in front of it. 

That night she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This story is just a place for me to vent. Hopefully it helps me :) if you have any comments or question I will gladly answer them.


End file.
